Beetlejuice: A Sweeney Todd Story
by SweeneyToddRocksMySocks
Summary: AU. Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett are killed in a tragic accident and the pie shop is sold to Adolfo Pirelli and his boy Toby. The barber and baker must try to get them to leave the shop, but will they be scary enough to do the job? Sweenett of course!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm so excited to be starting this fic. I had the idea a few weeks ago, but didn't have the time to write it. But here it is now. Enjoy the first chapter of _Beetlejuice: A Sweeney Todd story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beetlejuice, Sweeney Todd, or anything else. Sorry. Wish I did.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

"Fancy coming to the market love?" Mrs. Lovett asked, standing in the doorway of Sweeney Todd's barber shop.

"Not really," answered Mr. Todd, who was at the window as usual.

"Oh but Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett pleaded, "It's such a lovely day. And who knows? Maybe the judge will be there and you can invite 'im for a shave. Do come with me."

Mr. Todd perked up at the mention of the words "judge" and "shave" in the same sentence. "Do you really think so?" he asked slowly.

Mrs. Lovett shrugged. "You'll never know Mr. Todd. Come on, lets go."

Soon Sweeney found himself being dragged along the road by an ecstatic Mrs. Lovett who was chattering away. "And you probably should get some supplies yourself, Mr. T," she was saying. Mr. Todd ignored her talk and focused on the ground instead.

Mrs. Lovett, meanwhile, was enjoying every minute walking with her dear barber. She was fairly certain he wasn't listening to her, but at the moment, she was too happy that he was actually walking with her to care too much. So she continued to pull him along, reveling in the fact that he was letting her hold his hand, even though it was limp. She would turn her head to look him in the face every few sentences.

So as they continued in this fasion, neither of them noticed the oncoming carriage until they heard someone shout, "Get outta the way!"

Both of them looked up. Mrs. Lovett screamed and clutched Mr. Todd's arm, trying to drag him out of the street. She managed to push him out of the way, but she remained frozen on the spot in terror once he was out of the way. "Nellie!" Sweeney shouted as pure terror gripped his heart. He lunged back toward her and grabbed her, both of them tumbling into the road. He heard a loud crash, and then everything went black.

When he opened his eyes, a disraught Mrs. Lovett was standing over him. "Oh you're alright!" she exclaimed as he sat up. He looked around and saw that they were in the pie shop. "What happened?" he asked groggily.

Mrs. Lovett stood up. "There was a carriage crash dearie." she said, "That's all I can remember." She walked over to the counter. "I don't know about you Mr. T." she said, reaching for a knife and some vegetables, "But I think that some soup will do wonders right now." She began to cut up some onions.

As she continued to cut, Mr. Todd noticed something strange. It looked like Mrs. Lovett had sliced her finger, but she hadn't reacted to the sting of the onion juice. "Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney asked, "Did you cut yourself?"

Mrs. Lovett looked down at her hands, which were now covered in blood. "Oh my!" she gasped, "I didn't feel anything." She held up her hand and the cut finger hung off it by just a little bit of skin. Cautiously, she grasped the finger and pressed it back to her hand. Immediately, it reattached itself. Mrs. Lovett looked up at Sweeney then back at her hand.

Mr. Todd stared in amazment. He slowly walked up to where Mrs. Lovett was standing and took the knife from her hands. Carefully, he slit his own wrist, and felt no pain. Blood oozed from the cut, but then stopped, and the wound closed up.

Mrs. Lovett let out a startled cry and took the knife back. Placing the blade at her throat, she slashed it open. Blood spurted everywhere, but Mrs. Lovett felt nothing. Soon the blood stopped spraying and her throat was back to normal. Eyes wide with wonder and terror, she turned to Sweeney.

"Mr. Todd," she said quietly, "I don't think we survied the crash."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I know, not a very nice way to leave you all. What do you think? Tell me through that magical button right below these words! If you review, I'll send Toby with some meat pies straight from Mrs. Lovett's pie shop! If you don't, I'll send Pirelli with his piss and ink!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow, I've never updated this soon before. I'm so proud of myself! Haha. Oh, by the way, I should have said before, this takes place after the contest, but Pirelli never went to blackmail Sweeney and the judge didn't come for a shave. And Lucy really did die._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Don't sue because there's not much to take. It's not nice to take from someone who has less than you, right?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, the two of them heard a thud. Turning to the tables, they saw a book laying there. Mr. Todd walked over to it and picked it up. On the front, in red letters, were the words "Handbook for the recently deceased"

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Lovett nervously. Mr. Todd held the book up so she could see the title. "Oh," she said quietly, "Well, open it. Lets get the basics."

Sweeney opened the book. "This thing is written like a cookbook!" he exclaimed upon examining it's contents.

"Oh let me look at it!" said Mrs. Lovett, frustrated beyond words with the situation. Sure enough, the book was written very strangely. Subjects were arranged by what they were about, and then explained like a recipe. "We need some answers," said Mr. Todd who had begun to pace, "I mean, how did we get back here? Are we halfway to heaven, are we halfway to hell? Where are the other dead people, like Albert and Lucy? Why is it just you and me?"

Mrs. Lovett looked up from the book. "Maybe this is 'eaven." she said with a smirk. Mr. Todd glared at her.

"Or hell." he retorted. Mrs. Lovett pouted and continued to look at the book. After a moment she looked up. "I can't think clearly," she said shutting the book, "I'm going to get some sleep and I suggest you do the same. We can figure this out tomorrow."

Sweeney scowled and stalked out the shop door and upstairs to his shop. Mrs. Lovett retreated to her bedroom and soon was asleep.

"Mrs. Lovett!" a voice whispered. Mrs. Lovett's eyes snapped open to see Sweeney Todd standing above her, panic in his eyes.

"Mmm, what is it love?" she asked sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around her room, she noticed that everything had a thin layer of dust on it.

"Mrs. Lovett," whispered Sweeney urgently, "I'm pretty sure we've slept more than a day." He pulled her out of her bed and dragged her to the front of the pie shop. "Look!" he said pointing to a small sign outside of the door. It was a "for sale" sign and above it was the word "sold"

"No!" exclaimed Mrs. Lovett, "How long 'ave you been awake Mr. T? Do ya know who bought it?"

Mr. Todd shook his head. "I only just woke up." he said.

Just then, the Italian barber, Pirelli swaggered into the shop. Mrs. Lovett put her hands on her hips.

"Just what do you think you're doin' 'ere?" she demanded, "This is my shop, get out!" But Pirelli didn't pay any attention and began to look around the place.

"Oi!" shouted Mrs. Lovett, "I'm talking to you signor!" She marched over to him. "Mrs. Lovett," said Mr. Todd quietly, "I don't think he can see or hear us."

"What?" gasped Mrs. Lovett, "Where's that book?" She found it in the parlor and picked it up, looking for an answer. Flipping through the pages she finally found what she wanted. "Mr. T!" she said, "It says here that the living usually won't see the dead."

Mr. Todd rolled his eyes. "I think we already knew that pet." Mrs. Lovett threw to book on the couch with a growl of frustration.

"Toby!" Pirelli shouted from the kitchen, "Boy! Get over a-here!" The boy scurried over to his master. "Toby, I want you to a-find a builder, a good one. We need to get-a rid of dissa huge oven. And then-a rip outta dis counter. And-a iffa you find-a anything valuable-a, givva it to-a me."

"Oh you bastard!" muttered Mrs. Lovett from the parlor, "Don't you dare tear up my kitchen!"

Mr. Todd looked up. "The razors!" he gasped, "They're still under the floorboard! That greasy italian is not touching them!"

Mrs. Lovett grabbed his arm. "Well come on then!" she exclaimed, "We don't have any time to lose!"

She dragged him up the stairs and into the barber shop. Racing over to the floorboard, she hurriedly felt for the loose one. Upon finding it, she ripped it up and snatched the box. "Here Mr. T!" she said, "Take 'em."

He did and they both ran back down into the shop. The bell on the shop door tinkled as they rushed in and the door slammed behind them. Pirelli was alone in the kitchen and he whirled around. Seeing nothing, he muttered, "Must 'ave been the wind."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened. "'E ain't even eye-talian at all!"

"Forget about it!" said Sweeney, "Quick, into your room."

The two of them sped to her room and locked the door behind them. "There!" said Mrs. Lovett once she had regained her breath (even though they were dead, they both still breathed for some strange reason) "Now they're safe."

"For now anyway," said Mr. Todd miserably. He looked down at her floor and noticed a sheet of paper. Well, part of a sheet; the bottom half had been ripped away.

"What 'ave ya got there love?" asked Mrs. Lovett, who was laying on the bed. "Some sort of advertisement." answered Sweeney.

"Lemme se it." said Mrs. Lovett, reaching for the paper. "No." answered Mr. Todd, "I'm looking at it."

"Oh you!" muttered Mrs. Lovett and stood up to see. "Beetle-gice" she read slowly over Sweeney's shoulder, stumbling over the strange word, "The bio-exorcist. Troubled by the living? Is that the problem and not the solution? Unhappy with eternity? Having difficulty adjusting? Call.... beetle-gice."

"Are you sure that's how you pronounce it?" asked Sweeney.

"No!" answered Mrs. Lovett sharply, "I'm not sure! There's no instructions, no nothing. Oh great, what do we do?"

"Didn't you say that all good things come to those who wait?" asked Mr. Todd with a smirk.

"Yes." answered Mrs. Lovett quietly.

"Then that's what I suggest we do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Well, do you like it? I'm still totally psyched that I actually started this. Review and receive a free meat pie. Review now, and receive two meat pies plus a genuine copy of one of Sweeney's razors!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm too tired to think up a disclaimer. You all already know that I don't own anything. I put my hair in curlers last night and will never do it again. I look like a cross between Shirley Temple and a heavy metal rock star! And have an awful headache from not getting any sleep in curlers. :(_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------_

Mrs. Lovett was tired of staying in her room. She also was tired of doing nothing. In the span of three hours, she had dusted the room, rearranged the knick-knacks on her dresser and vanity, taken down and put back up her hair three times, made the bed twice, patched a tear in one of her dresses and memorized the advertisement they had found on her bed. Now there was nothing left to do but pace, like Mr. Todd. So the two of them paced and paced till Sweeney suddenly gave a shout.

"Mrs. Lovett!" he cried, "How can I get the judge if I'm dead?" His face held an expression of wild vengeance and hate.

"Oh dear," answered Mrs. Lovett, her brow furrowed, "That is a problem isn't it?"

"Isn't it?!" shouted Mr. Todd, "That's all you can say? Isn't it?"

"Of course it's a bloody problem!" snapped Mrs. Lovett, "But so is everything else in case you 'aven't noticed!"

Mr. Todd glared at her. "What's your point?"

"Oh! You're impossible, you know that?" sputtered Mrs. Lovett, "Give me time to think, I'll come up with something."

So he sat down and she paced some more, only this time, thinking of a way for Sweeney to kill the judge. After some time she suddenly laughed.

"Mr. Todd, we aren't confined to the house!" she giggled, "Why don't you just go over to his and..." she dragged a finger across her throat.

Mr. Todd frowned. "But how am I going to get in?" he asked.

"Now you're just being difficult, Mr. T." answered Mrs. Lovett, "It's simple, just follow someone else in. Anyone could figure that out!"

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder!"smirked Sweeney. Mrs. Lovett blushed and looked at the ground. "We just 'ave to decide on when you go over there." she said.

Just then, in a whoosh of air, a man dressed in a white suit was standing in the room with them. Mrs. Lovett screamed jumped into Mr. Todd's arms. Mr. Todd did not seem to mind, as he was terrified as well, and held her small body in a vise-like grip.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" she shrieked, wrapping her arms around Sweeney's neck.

"Oh, I'm your case-worker, James." the man said, not minding that the couple was scared stiff. "I'm here to discuss your situation." He pulled out a large book and flipped through it

"Finally." muttered Mr. Todd.

"Now, lets see," said James, ignoring Mr. Todd's remark, "Ah yes, a Nellie Lovett and a Sweeney Todd. Killed in a carriage accident."

"Let me see that!" exclaimed Mrs. Lovett.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you are not allowed to see these records." answered James.

"What! I'm not allowed to see my own records?" asked Mrs. Lovett, beginning to get angry with this strange man. She let go of Sweeney's neck and disentangled herself from his arms. Mr. Todd stepped back, blushing and Mrs. Lovett stalked over to try and read over James' shoulder.

"No, you're not." James said, moving the book out of sight, "Now, lets get down to business. First off, the amount of time you will be spending here."

"Wait," interrupted Sweeney, "We don't have to do this for very long?"

"If you call 175 years short, then yes." answered James. Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened.

"One hundred and seventy five years." she repeated softly.

"Are we going to be all alone?" asked Mr. Todd, "I mean, what about our family and friends? They're dead too. Where are they?"

"Hmm," said James, flipping through the book, "Here we are. Lucy Barker, Benjamin Barker, both residing upstairs."

"But I'm Benjamin Barker!" exclaimed Mr. Todd, "Where's upstairs? Where's Lucy?"

"Sir, I'm afraid that you're not Benjamin Barker. You are Sweeney Todd. Benjamin Barker died fifteen years ago. As for upstairs, that's just what we dead folk call heaven."

Sweeney sat down hard on Mrs. Lovett's bed. "You mean I'll never see Lucy ever again?" he asked quietly.

"Oh I don't know about that. The reason you both are here is because we weren't sure whether you should go upstairs or downstairs."

Mrs. Lovett shuddered at the mention of downstairs. She could only guess what that meant.

"So for the time being, you two are going to haunt this house until we can decide where to put you."

"Where's Albert?" asked Mrs. Lovett, "Where did you put him?"

James glanced at the book in his hand. "Let's see, Albert Lovett. Record wasn't exactly the cleanest so we ended up putting him downstairs." Mrs. Lovett nodded grimly.

"Got what 'e deserved, the bastard." she said under her breath.

"Now, do you have any more questions?" asked James.

"Yes," Mr. Todd quickly, "We want to get rid of Pirelli. How exactly do we do that?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that sir," answered James, "We're supposed to leave that to you, as a test."

"You're joking!" gasped Mrs. Lovett, "That ain't fair!"

"I'm sorry ma'am," said James, "But we just aren't allowed to do that. Just procedure."

"What about that guy," asked Sweeney, "What's 'is name, umm, Beetlejui-"

"Don't say it!" interrupted James, "You don't want his help!"

Mrs. Lovett put her hands on her hips, "Well we might, since you won't help us!" she snapped.

"Not him," said James, "He is not good when it comes to working with other people. The only way to call him or send him away is by saying his name three times. Don't do it!"

Mrs. Lovett sighed, "How do we contact you if we need you again?" But James was gone.

"Well, that was helpful!" said Mr. Todd sarcastically, "Now what?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Aww, not a nice way to leave you, but I had fun with this chapter. Let me know what you think. I ran out of genuine copies of Sweeney's razors but I still have plenty of meat pies to give away. And possibly some gin if you leave a particularly nice review._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I didn't mean to take so long in updating, but give me a break. I mean, it's summer! Although I've been to the pool several times, I'm still pale as ever. :P_

**Disclaimer: I don't own one single thing. Except for James who was in the last chapter. I made him up. That makes him mine doesn't it?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. T," asked Mrs. Lovett, "Did 'e say that you weren't Benjamin Barker?"

Mr. Todd nodded grimly, "Yeah, 'e said that."

"That doesn't make any sense." said Mrs. Lovett, chin in her hand, pondering over that bit of information, "Maybe when you change dramatically, like you did, a whole other person is born."

"Or maybe," said Sweeney with mock sweetness, "James the case worker is just very confused!"

Mrs. Lovett snickered. "Now, Mr. Todd," she said, lowering her voice, "Lets get down to business. We've got to try and get rid of Pirelli, and also kill off the judge." Mr. Todd's eyes narrowed at the mention of Turpin. "What do you intend we should do about that then?"

"Why are you whispering, Mrs. Lovett?" asked Sweeney, "No one can hear us."

"Oh yeah," said Mrs. Lovett with a laugh, "I can be as loud as I want to!"

"No you can't!" exclaimed Mr. Todd, "I can still hear you!"

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes. "Now Mr. Todd," she said searching around the room, "Where did you put that box?"

Sweeney reached under the bed. After groping around for a minute, he pulled out his razor box. "Right here." he said.

"Good," Mrs. Lovett answered, "Lets go." She grabbed Mr. Todd's hand and pulled him out her bedroom door, silently locking it behind her, before he could react.

"Wait!" he said urgently, "Go where?" He tried to free his hand from Mrs. Lovett's grasp, but she just held on tighter.

"To the judge's 'ouse you nit!" she said with a huff as she dragged him out of the shop and down the street, "And don't tell me that I can't come."

"You can't come!" shouted Sweeney, still trying to wiggle out of her grip.

"Too late!" she retorted, "I'm already coming."

They soon reached the judge's manor, and Mr. Todd wrenched his hand from Mrs. Lovett's. Mrs. Lovett didn't seem to notice as she proceeded to look for a way in. Prowling around the outside, she found herself by the kitchen door, which was wide open. "Aha!" she exclaimed, "Come on Mr. T, lets get this over with."

Carefully, the pair crept into the kitchen, both of them forgetting that no one could see them. "Oi!" someone yelled, and the two of them whirled around. "Sarah!" a woman shouted, "You lazy cow, get in 'ere!"

Mrs. Lovett saw a young girl emerge from the pantry and she realized that the woman had not seen them. With a sigh of relief, she and Mr. Todd continued their hunt for the judge. Glancing at a clock on the wall, she whispered to Sweeney, "He's probably eating 'is supper. Lets check the dining room."

Mr. Todd nodded and they looked around till they found the dining room. Sure enough, the judge was sitting there, slurping up soup. The beadle was there too, eating with no manners whatsoever. Mr. Todd did not see Johanna, and assumed she was upstairs in her room, like the sailor boy Anthony had said.

Grabbing his razor, he stalked over to where the judge was sitting and was about to slit his throat when Mrs. Lovett grabbed his arm.

"Mr. T," she said, "Don't you want to scare 'im first?"

Sweeney stared at her in confusion, and then it dawned on him. He smirked. "Ahh, well then, my pet, What do you suggest?"

Mrs. Lovett shrugged. "I don't know, 'ow about you kill the beadle first?"

Mr. Todd nodded and strode over to the beadle, and grabbed his fat, greasy neck with two hands. He let out a gasping sound and began to claw at his throat.

The judge glanced up from his soup to see Beadle Bamford choking and grabbing at air. "Beadle Bamford?" he asked nervously.

Suddenly, in a flash of silver, blood was gushing from his neck. The beadle gurgled and slumped on the table, dead. The judge screamed and leaped from his chair, but when he tried to leave, he was pushed against the wall by an invisible force. From his place at the wall, the judge could see the beadle's body, and the blood all around it. Some of the blood hung in the air, as if it was suspended by dark magic. Then the blood began moving towards him, slowly. Turpin screamed again, and tried to escape, but to no avail.

Just then, he noticed something silver, hanging lower then the blood in the air. In terror, he realized that it was a razor. He struggled to free himself as the razor drew near. It lifted up and placed itself at his throat. He gave one last scream as it dragged across his neck, blood spraying everywhere.

Mr. Todd grinned and wiped the razor on the dead judge's shirt. Mrs. Lovett was not so pleased. "Did ya 'ave to get blood all over me?" she asked indignantly. Before he could reply, the two of them head a shriek. Turning around, the pair saw Johanna standing at the entrance to the dining room, pale as death. She screamed again and passed out cold on the floor.

Sweeney rushed over to her. "Great," he mumbled to himself. He picked her up and placed her gently in the parlor. Meanwhile, Mrs. Lovett was busy dragging the bodies into a corner of the dining room and shutting the door. That done, she found Mr. Todd in the parlor, standing over Johanna.

"She'll be fine love," she said softly, "That Anthony fellow will be here I'm sure." She looked around the room for something to write on. "Here," she said, upon finding pen and paper, "We can even leave a note for the boy."

Silently, Mr. Todd took the writing utensils from Mrs. Lovett and hastily scribbled something. He tucked it under Johanna's arm, and took Mrs. Lovett's. He lead her from the room and out of the house. Once on the street, he suddenly became very excited.

"We did it!" he exclaimed, "Mrs. Lovett, you and me, we did it!" He grabbed her and whirled her around the road in a crazy, fast-paced waltz. Mrs. Lovett laughed. "Yes we did!" she said with joy, "Did ya see 'is face? I don't think I've ever seen anything like it."

Mr. Todd snorted. "Me neither," he said. The couple waltzed all the way home and burst into the house like a bunch of teenagers. Stumbling over each other's feet, they made their way back into Mrs. Lovett's bedroom. With a laugh, Mrs. Lovett reached for her wash basin and began washing all the blood from her face, then from Sweeney's. She was surprised when he let her.

"Alright Mr. T, now I think you need to go upstairs and see if you can't change out of those," she pointed to his bloody attire, "And I'm going to do the same."

With a quick peck on his cheek, she danced to her closet. Mr. Todd left the room. _She really is a bloody wonder_, he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Whew! I think this is the longest piece I've written. I hope you like it. Special thanks to MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime and Pandora Spocks for reviewing every single chapter. I really appreciate it you guys!! Extra gin and pies for you! As for the rest of you readers, why the bloody hell have you not review yet? Do it, NOW! :P _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I don't have anything spectacular to say, but I like leaving these author's notes. Um, lets see...nope, nothing at all. Oh well, I guess I should probably get on with the story. Oh wait, quick warning. Things will get a little steamy, but nothing that would make this story rated M. I'm not quite ready to write _that_ just yet._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the *cough* ingenious *cough* plot that I have created.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Lovett changed as quickly as possible after Mr. Todd had left. That done, she wondered what to do about her blood soaked dress. She decided to shove it into the corner of her bedroom for the time being. At that moment, Mr. Todd re-entered her room, in fresh clothes, carrying _his_ bloody shirt and trousers.

"I wasn't sure what to do with these, Mrs. Lovett" he said sheepishly, holding the clothes out to her. She took them from his hands and put them with her dress.

"I think that later on tonight," she said with a mischievous grin, "We should put them where Pirelli can see them, and scare him a little."

Sweeney smirked back at her. "You're quite the schemer, aren't you pet?" He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist. "How I've gone without you all these years I'll never know."

Mrs. Lovett smiled up at him. Then suddenly, without thinking of the consequences, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. But the thing was, she really didn't have to reach too high up, because he was already bending down, covering her mouth with his own. Mrs. Lovett's hands slid up to Mr. Todd's shoulders of their own accord as the kiss deepened and Mr. Todd gripped her waist even tighter. Mrs. Lovett felt her knees grow weak, and she held on to Sweeney for all she was worth.

It continued like this for a few seconds until the couple needed to stop and breathe. Then they resumed kissing the bloody hell out of each other. Mr. Todd tried to guide them over to Mrs. Lovett's bed, but it was difficult with her latched on to him like it was the end of the world. He ended up catching his foot on the bed-post and realized that he still could feel some pain, even though he was dead. Muttering curses into Mrs. Lovett's mouth, he gratefully tumbled onto the soft mattress.

He had just started on the ties of her dress when a familiar whooshing sound was heard. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he practically flew off of her. Mrs. Lovett sat up and found herself staring at the rear end of their case-worker, James.

"Just what were you two thinking?" he demanded, as soon as he had straightened up his white suit, "You can't just go and kill someone! Do you have any idea how difficult you've made my job?"

Mrs. Lovett glanced at Sweeney and then back at James shaking her head. "Um, no, I 'aven't the slightest clue."

James sighed, "I didn't think so. You're not helping your case at all. The only reason they haven't sent you downstairs is because it's your first offense and the two people you killed were already headed there."

Mr. Todd snorted. "How many chances do we get?" he asked.

"It's not funny Mr. Todd," said James seriously, "You only get three offenses every ten years. And you've just used up two."

"Wait, so we are allowed to kill people when we're dead?" asked Mrs. Lovett, puzzled.

James shook his head. "No, you're not supposed to. But if someone, or something is completely black and cruel at heart, you are allowed to haunt them. Or in very rare cases, dispose of them, if they are truly demons in human form. One of the reasons we let you, Mr. Todd, stay here, is because you were so bent on avenging yourself. You could have haunted him you know. Made his life miserable. Not kill him. Then my job wouldn't be so hard."

Mr. Todd scowled and muttered, "He deserved to die."

"He was going to eventually you fool!" retorted James, "We all do."

"He ruined my life!" exclaimed Sweeney.

Mrs. Lovett raised her hand. "Mine too." she said softly, trying to help defend her and Mr. Todd's situation.

"What?" asked Mr. Todd, turning to face her, with the most confused expression on his face.

"Tell ya some other time, love." answered Mrs. Lovett, "Now James, what exactly did you come here for? Just to yell at us?"

James rolled his eyes. "No, I actually came just to warn you not to pull a stunt like that, at least for a while. Won't be good for your record." He bent down and said quietly, "Better lay low after you get your unwanted guests out of the way."

Mr. Todd sneered. "If we ever do." he scoffed, "You won't give us any help."

"I told you," said James, "I can't. Honestly, I would if I could. But I can't. I really do like you two. You're the most challenging case I've ever had. And if there was any way I could help, I would...." he trailed off

"Well thanks anyway." said Mrs. Lovett with a sigh, "We'll do our best and try not to kill anyone else, right love?"

Sweeney nodded without much enthusiasm. "Sure." he muttered.

"Alright then." said James straightening his suit once more, "I'd best be off now. Other clients to attend to, you know." In a gust of air, and a swirl of dust, he was gone.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Mrs. Lovett once the dust had settled, "I forgot to ask how to contact 'im if we needed 'im again!" She smacked her head with a growl of frustration. Then, standing up, she walked over to where she had stashed the bloody clothes.

"Ya want to help me find a place for these, Mr. T?" she asked with a grin.

Mr. Todd smirked and took the dress from her hands. "Why not?" he asked.

The two of them crept from her room and carried the bundle of cloth and blood out into the pie shop. "I think that we should leave them in the laundry pile for starters." suggested Mrs. Lovett. "Maybe they'll get washed and we can take 'em back and wear 'em again."

Mr. Todd agreed and they buried the clothes in the bag of dirty laundry sitting by the door, waiting to be taken to the washerwoman, making sure that only a little of the bloody attire was visible.

"Ha!" said Mrs. Lovett, stepping back to admire their work, "Not bad. That should get 'im a little spooked."

The pair silently walked back to Mrs. Lovett's room and locked themselves in. "I think I'll get some rest Mr. T" said Mrs. Lovett with a yawn. She began to walk toward her closet but was suddenly stopped by Sweeney's hands on her hips.

"Not yet." he growled and spun her around to face him. With a grin, Mrs. Lovett let herself get lost in his embrace, and then, succumb to his kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: * laughs triumphantly* I did it! This is the first time I've actually written out in the open Sweenett. So be a little nice and tell me if I did an okay job. I'd like to know for future reference. Thanks for more reviews people. You all really made me happy!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay, so I couldn't help taking so long this time. I was on vacation and the car broke down. So don't get mad at me. Wasn't my fault. I'm moving across town in less than a month so updates may be few and far between, but I'll do my best._

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single bloody thing ya slimy git. So there!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

Johanna was hungry. The judge had not called her down for supper and she had been sitting at her window for hours, cross-stitching. How she hated cross-stitching, but there was nothing to do other than it than stare out the window at that sailor boy, Anthony, who was just as mesmerized by her as she was of him. But he had left an hour ago, and had given her a regretful wave and smile.

Oh how she would love to leave the manor and run off with him. He seemed so polite and kind and handsome. They would travel the world together, and leave the dark hole she called home. They would see Peru, and Paris and Rome. No one would ever again try to force her into anything. Someday.....

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. Johanna jumped and her cross-stitching was forgotten. She raced out of her bedroom and ran down the stairs to the dining room. Upon arriving, she was greeted by the most horrific scene she had ever laid eyes on. Beadle Bamford was slumped against the table, a huge gash in his throat and coated in blood. Judge Turpin was up on the wall and was struggling to escape it, though Johanna did not know why he could not get away from it. Suddenly, in a flash of silver, blood was pouring out a cut in his neck. His eyes rolled back in his head and he gurgled as he sank to the floor, dead.

Johanna let out a shriek, and then everything went black.

When she awoke, she was laying on one of the couches in the parlor. As she tried to sit up, strong hands gently held her shoulders and pushed her back down. Johanna looked up to see Anthony standing over her. His face broke into a huge smile when their eyes met.

"Johanna," he said softly, "Please lay back down. You need to take a minute to rest a little."

She settled down on the pillows, but then shot back up, right into the sailor's arms. "Oh Anthony!" she gasped, "It was horrible. All that blood..." she trailed off and burst into tears.

Anthony wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back soothingly, though he was very concerned. "What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

Johanna pulled back. "You mean you didn't see?" she questioned.

"See what?"

"Oh Anthony!" She burst into tears once more, and buried her face in his chest.

"Johanna, what is it?" asked a now, very anxious Anthony

"It's... it's... It's in the dining room." sobbed Johanna.

Anthony jumped up from the couch and strode into the dining room. "Oh my god." he muttered when he entered. He carefully walked over to the judge's body to see if there might be the possibility of him still being alive. After cautiously inspecting the corpse, he found him to be stone dead The beadle was also as lifeless as the judge.

Meanwhile, a petrified Johanna was sitting on the couch when she noticed a small sheet of paper on the ground. Judge Turpin had always made sure the maids had kept the parlor immaculate so she knew that the paper not been there before she lost consciousness. Bending down, she picked up the paper and unfolded it. In the neatest handwriting she had ever seen, she read,

_Anthony,_

_The judge and beadle are both dead. Johanna is now free to leave to wherever she wishes to go._

Whoever wrote the note, had not signed his or her name, and Johanna was very confused. Anthony slowly re-entered the parlor and looked grimly down at her.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly, "Are you alright? Do you know what happened?"

Johanna shook her head. "I'm fine. It's not like I'm going to miss them. They both were horrible. But look, I found this," she answered, holding out the paper she had found. Anthony took it and studied it's contents for a moment. Then he looked back at Johanna.

"Any idea at all what this means?" he asked.

Johanna shrugged, saying, "I guess it means that the two of them are dead and I'm free."

"Yes yes yes, I know that. But what else does it mean?"

"I don't know," answered Johanna miserably, "All I know is that the two of them were killed by something unseen."

"Unseen?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Anthony nodded, "All right," he said. Then after a moments thought he suddenly grabbed her hand. "Johanna!" he exclaimed, "We have got to get you out of here!"

Johanna blinked as he pulled her to her feet. "Why?" she asked.

"Because when the constables get here, and you know they will, you'll be the number one suspect. Think about it. You've been held captive all your life by a perverted man. You wanted freedom so you took matters into your own hands."

Johanna gasped. "I never looked at it that way." She began to follow Anthony. "Where will we go?" she asked.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to leave London just yet," answered Anthony, "Since they'll probably first search all docks and train stations. But there's several places I know of for rent over in Fleet Street."

"Didn't you say that's where your friend lives?" asked Johanna, as the couple hurried down the street.

"Lived." corrected Anthony, "He died about three months ago in a carriage accident with his landlady."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Johanna said with sorrow.

"Yes it is," Anthony answered with a frown, "Apparently, the landlady had pushed him out of the way, but didn't manage to get herself out in time. He jumped to get her out of the street, but the carriage was too fast and hit them both. The last thing he ever said was her name, when lunging to grab her."

"Did he love her?" asked Johanna curiously.

"I don't know." Anthony said truthfully, "When I last visited them, he seemed to ignore her. But she may have grown on him, or maybe he just couldn't stand to see a woman in such peril. You never can tell."

Johanna leaned her head on Anthony's arm. "I hope he did," she said with a sigh, "It would be such a happier story."

Anthony smiled down at her. Soon they had arrived at Fleet Street and were standing in front of the old pie shop. There was young boy sitting outside the door and he grinned at the couple. "Ello miss, mista'" he said cheerfully, "Ya looking ta find Pirelli's Miracle Elixir?"

"Actually, we were looking to find a place to stay." answered Anthony, "Do you know of one?"

"Well, Signor Pirelli is lookin' for someone to rent out the bottom 'alf of this place." said the boy, "If you're interested, I'm sure 'e'll let ya move right in."

Johanna and Anthony nodded quickly, and the boy stood up. "Name's Toby, ma'am, sir," he said and extended a dirty hand wrapped in a crude bandage. Anthony politely shook it and Toby ran up the outside stairs calling, "I'll be right back."

True to his word, Toby was back, this time with a man dressed in an ornate blue suit that was incredibly tight around the, ahem, crotch. In no time, the two parties had come to an agreement, and everything was settled. As Signor Pirelli went back upstairs to put everything in writing, Anthony turned to Johanna.

"Johanna, I just realized something. We need to do one more thing if this is going to work" he grinned and sank down to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Johanna gasped and then squealed. "YES!" she shouted so loudly that all of Fleet Street could hear. "YES!"

Anthony smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll go to the church tomorrow then," he said, "But before that, I have to buy you a ring."

After Johanna had calmed down a bit, the pair entered the shop, where they were going to be living. They were both very happy with what they had decided on.

Meanwhile, Sweeney and Nellie were still in bed. Yes, they had slept together, and neither one of them regretted a single bit of it.

"Morning love," Mrs. Lovett said sleepily as she sat up and stretched. Sweeney grunted something unintelligible and rolled over.

But he was soon jolted awake by a shout. Someone was screaming the word yes. Nellie's eyes widened and she turned to Mr. Todd. "What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," answered Sweeney, sitting up and searching about for his clothes, "But let's go see."

Mrs. Lovett agreed and the two of them quickly dressed, quietly crept out of the bedroom and locked the door. They found Anthony and Johanna looking around the parlor, hands linked.

"Well Mr. T," said Mrs. Lovett at length, "It looks like we'll be havin' even more guests."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

_Wow, another really long chapter! I'm so glad that this story is finally going somewhere! Okay, now listen up. If you don't review, I'm going to send the ghosts of Turpin and Bamford after you. And they're kind of grumpy, so hurry up and review already!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Please don't hurt me! I know that it's been awhile, but listen, I'm on vacation. Cut me a little slack will ya!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing. Oh wait, I do own James. He's pretty much awesome right? **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Todd turned to Mrs. Lovett and noticed that in her haste, she hadn't laced up her corset properly and her dress was partially unbuttoned. He let out a snicker.

"What?" protested Mrs. Lovett, "I was in a rush!"

The pair walked back to their room and collapsed on Mrs. Lovett's worn mattress, still very tired from the night before. Neither one bothered to undress; they were too exhausted.

The day passed uneventfully. Anthony went out to buy Johanna a ring. Johanna tidied up the parlor and their new living quarters. Things were rather peaceful until Johanna found Pirelli's sack of dirty laundry. Deciding to try her hand at washing, she dumped out the sack in the washroom. The bloody dress, pants and shirt tumbled out. Johanna covered her mouth with her hand and stumbled backwards. "Anthony!" she tried to scream, but her voice had stopped working and it came out as a squeak.

She kept walking back out of the room and bumped into Toby, who was walking by the door. Seeing her pale face, he grabbed her arm and soothingly asked, "Ma'am, are you all right?"

Johanna shook her head and pointed. Toby looked in the direction of the her finger and saw the clothes lying in a bloody heap. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Oh," he said quietly.

Johanna burst into tears and leaned all of her weight on the scrawny child. He struggled to support her and guided her to the parlor, where he gently (and gratefully) sat her on the couch.

Johanna buried her face in her hands and continued to sob uncontrollably. "Will it never leave?" she cried hysterically, "What did I do?" She began to wring her hands in her skirt. "When will it end?"

Poor Toby was at a loss for what to do. He sat down and awkwardly patted the young woman's back. At this gesture, Johanna threw herself at the boy and buried her face in his thin shoulder. Eventually, Johanna's sobs subsided. After a moment of silence, Anthony burst into the parlor exclaiming something about the perfect ring.

"I found it!" he shouted, "It's perfect for-" he stopped when he saw Johanna's tear-stained face. "Johanna, my love," he asked, "What's wrong?"

Johanna shook her head, still unable to speak. Toby, seeing her predicament said quietly, "Sir, I think you should look in the washroom."

Anthony disappeared for a short while and then returned. "I didn't see anything." he said, puzzled.

Toby cocked his head and got up from the couch. "You're sure?" he asked.

"All I saw were some of Signor Pirelli's clothes on the floor," Anthony answered.

Toby dashed from the room and came back breathless. "They're gone!" he exclaimed.

Anthony looked at Toby. "What's gone?" he asked, "What was there?"

Toby turned to the sailor. "There was a dress, and a shirt and pants in there sir." he answered, "And they were covered with blood."

Anthony shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I was going to try to wash some of those clothes," Johanna spoke up, "And they were in there." The girl began to tremble. "Oh Anthony!" she whispered, "Why won't it go away?"

Anthony hurried over to sit next to her. Wrapping his arms around her he rocked her gently, at a loss for words. Toby took this as his cue to leave, but Anthony called after him saying, "Toby, stay, I want to ask you a few things about this."

The boy shuffled over to the couple. "Yes sir?" he asked.

"Tell me exactly, what did you see?" the sailor asked.

"Well Sir," Toby began, "I didn't pay too much attention to the clothes, but there was a dress."

"What color was it?" interrupted Anthony.

"It was brown Sir," answered Toby, "And covered in blood. And there was a pair of pants. They were black. And a white shirt. Both bloody." Toby shook his head, as if to try and shake the memory from his mind.

"Thank you." said Anthony, "You may leave if you want now."

Toby looked up shyly. "If you don't mind sir," he said timidly, "I'd like to stay here for a little while."

Anthony gave him a grim smile and nodded. "I don't mind at all." he said.

The boy cautiously sat down next to Anthony and leaned his head on the armrest. Johanna soon fell asleep against Anthony and Toby against the couch. But Anthony stayed awake, pondering what Toby had said.

Meanwhile......

"I didn't know she was going to want to wash 'em!" Mrs. Lovett shouted, "Bloody 'ell, I didn't even know she was going to stay here!"

"Thanks to you, my daughter has been traumatized again!" said Sweeney.

The two had heard Johanna's sobs and instantly knew what had happened. They had hurried and retrieved the clothes before anyone else would see them. Now Mr. Todd was mad and so was Mrs. Lovett.

"Well it wasn't my fault she was traumatized the first time!" she retorted.

Sweeney glared. "But it was your idea to scare the judge first!"

"You wanted to kill 'im in the first place!" Mrs. Lovett said.

"I could have done it quickly, with no screaming, and then she wouldn't have found out. His maids would have."

"Or you could 'ave let 'im live!"

"This is all your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!!"

"IT IS TOO AND YOU KNOW IT!" Sweeney shouted at the top of his lungs.

Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms and pouted. "It is not." she said quietly, "All I wanted to do was scare away Pirelli. I didn't expect her to find 'em, let alone even be here."

Mr. Todd opened his mouth, and then closed it, not knowing what to say. Finally, he sat down and said, "Well, now we have an even bigger problem."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I know it's a little shorter than the last couple of chapters, but like I said, I'm on vacation. Now, to show that you really to care about me, press that little button right there and tell me what you think of my latest chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Still on vacation. But I have a little free time and sucky Wi-Fi so I thought I might as well write a little more._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You don't own anything. Let's go celebrate our non-ownership at the nearest Chuck-E-Cheese!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------

After the incident with the laundry, Johanna became more and more quiet as each day progressed. Anthony was at a loss for what to do, as was Toby. They noticed that she was very aware of death and of the evil in the world.

Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett continued to fight over what had happened, and Johanna's depression only added to their arguments. Their fights, or better yet, scream contests would usually last an hour or so, and then end with frosty silence for the rest of the day.

"I've been trying to tell you, I didn't know!"

"Oh of course, but you could have at least THOUGHT IT THROUGH MORE!"

"Weren't you the one who said you didn't know how you made it all these years?!"

Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms and smirked, knowing she had won this debate. Turning to leave her bedroom, the whooshing that signified James' arrival was heard. Sure enough, the case worker was soon standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello James," said Mr. Todd coldly. Mrs. Lovett's greeting was much nicer

"James, what brings you around 'ere?"

James smiled weakly and straightened his suit. "I'm just here to tell you that you need to pipe down. They can hear you all the way over in the house down the street."

Mrs. Lovett's jaw dropped. "You mean that there are people on Fleet Street haunting another 'ouse?"

James nodded. "But they'll be leaving next week. The couple has been there for ninety years, and finally are going upstairs."

Nellie pouted. "Great, just when we find out that we 'ave neighbors, they move!"

"Sorry," James said sympathetically, "I have to go now. Try to keep the screaming at a minimum." With a wave and a whoosh, the man was gone.

"Bloody man, so strange." Mrs. Lovett muttered. She opened the door.

"Where do you think you're going pet?" asked Sweeney.

Mrs. Lovett walked out the door. "Out," she replied, "I can't stay in here much longer. I think I'll go down the street and find those other dead folks."

"Wait for me!" exclaimed Mr. Todd, "I'm coming too!"

The pair locked the door behind them and made their way to the kitchen, which had yet to be redone. Johanna was sitting at one of the tables, her head in her hands. Mrs. Lovett shook her head and Sweeney gave Nellie his best death glare.

"Look at her." he said, "She's miserable." Johanna looked up, and directly at Mr. Todd's face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened and she looked around to see if anyone was behind them. Seeing no one, she turned back to face the girl, and pointed to herself, mouthing, "me?"

Johanna nodded. "Yes, you. Who are _you_?"

Both Sweeney and Nellie were at a loss for what to say.

"You.. you can actually see us?" Mrs. Lovett finally asked.

Johanna looked confused. "Of course I can." she said

"But...but.. That doesn't make any sense." Mr. Todd said, finally finding his voice.

"I don't see why." replied the girl.

"Love, we're, well, you see, dead." said Mrs. Lovett slowly.

"Dead?" asked Johanna, "I don't understand."

"It's a long story," began Nellie, "But basically, what happened was we were killed in an accident and they didn't know what to do with us. So we're stuck here until they figure it out."

Johanna stood up from her chair. "You're Anthony's friend, aren't you?" she asked, looking at Mr. Todd. He nodded.

The girl looked at Mrs. Lovett. "And you're his landlady. I heard about you."

Mr. Todd shook his head. "Why aren't you afraid? Of us I mean? We're dead."

"I don't really know." answered Johanna, "You look like nice people. You're not scary."

Mrs. Lovett laughed. "I guess that's a good thing." she said.

Just then, Pirelli walked into the shop. "Ah, Miss-a Johanna!" he said, "It iz a pleasure to-a see you onna dis fine day!"

"Hello Signor." said Johanna quietly. She looked from Pirelli to Nellie and Sweeney. The Italian did not see the pair. The girl mouthed, "why can't he see you?" to the couple.

"Are you alright-a miss?" asked Pirelli, seeing her confused face.

Johanna turned to face him abruptly. "Quite alright sir." she answered quickly, "Just fine. I think I'm going to step outside for a moment."

After exiting the shop and entering the alley next to it, with Todd and Lovett in tow, she exclaimed, "He couldn't see you!"

"That's usually 'ow it is love," replied Nellie, "The living don't usually see the dead, according to our handbook."

"You have a book?" asked Johanna.

"Handbook for the recently deceased." answered Mr. Todd, "It's the most unhelpful book I have ever seen."

"May I see it?" Johanna asked.

"It's inside." said Mr. Todd, "And besides, it's not something you need to be reading." Johanna's face fell.

"Oh."

Anthony came running into the alley. "Johanna, I've been looking all over for you!" he gasped, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I just was..."

Mrs. Lovett leaned over and whispered in the girl's ear.

"Emptying the dishwater." she said with relief.

Anthony being the naive person he was, did not notice that Johanna was not carrying anything in which to hold dishwater, and believed her story. "Well, it's getting late, and I don't want you to get hurt. Let's go inside." he said.

"Let's take a walk first!" Johanna said quickly, "I've been inside all day."

The pair walked off and Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd were alone. "Well, come on love," said Mrs. Lovett.

"I can't believe she saw us." said Sweeney in a daze.

"I know. Remind me to ask James about it." answered Mrs. Lovett.

The couple walked slowly back into the pie shop, where they saw Pirelli beating Toby.

"You stupid-a boy!" the man was yelling, "I sava you from da workhouse and dis iz how you-a pay me?"

Mrs. Lovett gasped and buried her face in Mr. Todd's shoulder. "Poor thing." she said with a sob.

Sweeney gently guided to her bedroom and locked them inside. Out in the kitchen, the yelling grew louder as did the horrible smacking sound.

"I can't listen to that anymore!" Nellie cried after a moment, "I 'ate that eye-talian!"

She ran to the bad and snatched up the advertisement. "Nellie," Mr. Todd shouted, "Don't do it. Remember what James said!"

But Mrs. Lovett was too upset to listen to reason. "Bettlejuice, beetlejuice, beetlejuice!" she read.

Suddenly there was a flash. Then they heard a raspy voice say, "Hel-lo gorgeous!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

_He's here! Mr. Beetlejuice is finally here! I was very disappointed with the number of reviews I got in the last chapter. Come one folks, you can do better than that!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So here I am typing this at six in the morning. I hope you appreciate that!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing. I don't think anyone on this bloody website does. So how can you possibly think that I would own something as amazing as Sweeney Todd?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Lovett slowly turned around to see a very pale man with dark circles around his eyes. His grayish hair shot in every direction and his suit was black and white striped. "Wha- what did you say?" she asked nervously. This man made her feel uncomfortable.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" the man exclaimed in his raspy voice, eying Nellie up and down. He sauntered over to her and ra his hands up and down her shoulders. Mrs. Lovett shuddered. His hands were rough and hot. She shrugged and dodged his grip saying, "You are Beetlejuice then?"

The strange man nodded. "That's my name pretty lady. Now how 'bout doin' me the honor of telling me your's." He leaned in close to Mrs. Lovett's face. "Pretty please?"

Mr. Todd spoke up. "I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd, and this is Mrs. Lovett"

Beetlejuice's eyes lit up at the sound of the couple's different names. He flew over to Sweeney. "So ya aren't hitched or anything" he asked, leaning into Mr. Todd's ear, "She fair game?" Mr. Todd made a face at Beetlejuice's awful breath and jerked away.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed indignantly. Sweeney took Nellie by the waist and held her close. Mrs. Lovett was more than happy to be wrapped in his arms around the bio-exorcist and gripped his shirt tightly. This situation was not anticipated when she called for Beetlejuice.

"We just called for your help." she said, "You see-"

"I think we need to discuss this just a little," cut in Mr. Todd, "Could you give us a moment?"

"Oh sure!" said Beetlejuice, "Take all the time ya need." He winked at Nellie and puckered his lips.

Sweeney pivoted them so that their backs were facing where Beetlejuice was standing. "Mrs. Lovett," he whispered, "I'm definitely sure that calling this.. this.. I don't even know what, was not a good idea."

Mrs. Lovett nodded. "I know," she whispered back sheepishly, "But since he's here, why don't we just let 'im help a little. God knows we need it."

They turned back around to find Beetlejuice peeking up Mrs. Lovett's skirts. "Ugh!" she cried, shoving her dress back down. Mr. Todd nearly slashed at him with a razor in a jealous rage, but remembered that he couldn't kill someone who was already dead and that they needed his help. He resorted to simply glaring at the man.

"Aw now, don't 'cha like me?" asked Beetlejuice. He instantly transformed his clothes to be identical to Sweeney's. Mrs. Lovett gagged at the man's perverted behavior.

"Mr. Beetlejuice," said Mrs. Lovett, when she had gotten a hold of herself, "We would like you to 'elp us get rid of some unwanted guests." She shuddered when his eyes glowed.

"But we aren't sure if you'll be scary enough." interrupted Mr. Todd.

"Get a load of this!" answered Beetlejuice. His head suddenly sprouted snake-like appendages and his eyes turned blood red. His tongue became forked and faded into a greenish color and a horrific roar let loose from his mouth. Mrs. Lovett shrieked and buried her face in Mr. Todd's chest while Mr. Todd yelled and nearly hid his face in Nellie's hair.

"Ya like it?" asked Beetlejuice, quite proud of himself.

"That was...that was fine." said a still shaking Mrs. Lovett after a moment. Mr. Todd had yet to find his voice.

"Alrighty then!" he exclaimed, "Let's get to work!" He made for the bedroom door, but Mr. Todd caught him by the collar.

"We have a few rules though," Sweeney said quickly and hoarsely from yelling, "We don't want you messing with the little boy. "

"No boy, got it!" replied Beetlejuice, "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Oh, and try not to break anything!" cut in Mrs. Lovett.

"Can do, Beautiful!"

Mrs. Lovett made a face and unlocked the door. The bio exorcist sped out leaving Sweeney and Nellie to run after him.

Beetlejuice flew into the parlor where Pirelli had finished beating Toby. The boy was now huddled in a corner, silent tears streaking his face. The Italian was on the couch, polishing his old razor. Beetlejuice sat in a chair opposite of Pirelli and waited. Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd stood in the doorway, anticipating what was to come.

Pirelli looked up and saw the man sitting there. Jumping up onto the couch he cried out, "'Oo are you?" forgetting to use his Italian accent.

Beetlejuice smiled and his face morphed into one of a snake, but his body remained the same. He crept over to the now screaming barber and slowly changed the rest of himself into the terrifying reptile. Coiling himself around Pirelli, he hissed into the man's ear, causing him to shriek all the louder.

Toby, who was still sitting in the corner, scrambled up in horror. He tried to flee the room, but Beetlejuice caught him with the end of his tail. "Let me down! Please, let me down!" the poor child screamed.

"Stop it!" shouted Mrs. Lovett, "Leave the boy alone!" But Beetlejuice ignored her.

Suddenly, Johanna and Anthony rushed in. "What's going- AH!" shouted Anthony. He swayed a little and then passed out cold at the sight. Johanna however, was frozen on the spot. Beetlejuice caught sight of her and dropped Pirelli, knocking him out. Hissing things that make me blush just thinking about, he slithered over to the girl.

"Get away from me!" she screamed in horror. Beetlejuice continued to make his way to her.

"Leave her alone!" exclaimed Mr. Todd, "Stay back!" Again, Beetlejuice ignored what was being said to him.

"Beetlejuice beetleuice beetlejuice!" cried Mrs. Lovett in a last ditch attempt to stop him.

In another flash, the man was gone. All was silent in the parlor, save for Toby's whimpering and Johanna's quiet sobs.

Mrs. Lovett hurried over to the girl and held her gently. "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around." she sang softly, trying to calm both Johanna and herself.

Mr. Todd set about trying to revive Anthony. After a few moments, he gave up, deciding that it would be better if he woke up on his own. He didn't even bother with Pirelli.

"Is the boy alright?" asked Mrs. Lovett, gesturing to Toby. The child was back in the corner, muttering something unintelligible.

"What do you think?" answered Mr. Todd.

"Poor thing," said Mrs. Lovett. She guided Johanna and herself over to the boy and held him close, whispering comforting words into his ear. He leaned into her and burst into sobs that racked his thin body.

"I guess they can see us now." said Mrs. Lovett quietly.

"Next time, think about what you're doing." said a grim Mr. Todd at length, "Then maybe things won't be so bad."

"Are you blaming me?" asked Mrs. Lovett.

"In a way."

"You could 'ave disagreed with me you know! You could 'ave sent 'im back before it was too late!"

"You would have put up a fuss!"

Another argument was inevitable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: You know what to do. :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey guys. Please don't hurt me. I didn't want to take so long in updating, but I just moved across town and then my brothers and sisters got sick and blah blah blah. You know the rest. I also have writers block. But I decided to try and overcome it with this next chapter. I've been pretty distracted because I have a bunch of other story ideas running through my twisted brain..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own one single thing. Neither do you. I found out that Chuck-E-Cheese was booked, so let's all go bowling to celebrate. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

It had taken Mrs. Lovett an hour to finally silence both Johanna and Toby's whimpering and the two had fallen asleep in the baker's arms.

"Mr. T," she whispered, "Mr. T, come 'elp me get them to bed."

Sweeney glared at her and picked Johanna up gently. "We're still not done talking about what happened." he hissed.

Nellie rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Mr. I can do absolutely nothing wrong in any circumstance."

"I didn't say that!" retorted Mr. Todd, raising his voice a little.

"Shh! You'll wake 'em up!"

Mr. Todd scowled and walked Johanna out of the room. Mrs. Lovett gently laid Toby on the couch and began to drag Anthony's limp body towards the spare room.

"Bloody baby.. can't take a little scare.. wonder what the girl sees in 'im" muttered Mrs. Lovett irritably, "Cause I dunno what there is... ta like about the lad."

As she continued to lug the sailor down the hall, she ran into Sweeney. "Give me a 'and?" she asked hopefully. Mr. Todd shook his head.

"No, I'm still angry at you." he said stubbornly.

"Oh now don't you start that again!" Mrs. Lovett retorted, "It's just as much your fault as mine."

Mr. Todd opened his mouth to say something but Nellie kept on talking.

"And don't you dare say it isn't! I'm not going to 'ave you blaming me for every bloody thing that goes wrong around 'ere!" She stood up and walked towards Mr. Todd, pointing her finger at him. "You are a grown man who can take care of 'imself and think for 'imself. So don't go accusing me of things you could 'ave prevented. You're the man of the 'ouse, dammit! You should be able to take charge of things!"

With a gasp for air, Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms. "So there." she said, relieved she had finally let all that out.

Mr. Todd blinked. He opened his mouth, and then closed it, at a loss for words. Mrs. Lovett's outburst had caught him so off-guard, he had no idea what to say in his defense. And to top it off, she had just closed the argument with her "so there"

"Well?" Mrs. Lovett asked at length, "You 'ave anything to say?"

"Well.." Mr. Todd began, but then, James' signature whooshing was heard. "Shit! Now we're in trouble again!" he muttered.

Their caseworker appeared and straightened his suit. "I suppose you know why I'm here." he said grimly.

Mrs. Lovett looked down at the floor and Mr. Todd looked accusingly at her. "Yes we do." he said, "And it's all her fault."

Mrs. Lovett looked up in shock. "Traitor" she mouthed hatefully.

"You're not in trouble, you know." said James reassuringly, "It's not against the rules to call him up. But now your situation is a bit more challenging."

"Wait, we're not going to get in trouble?" asked Sweeney in surprise.

"No, didn't you just hear me?" replied James.

"That's a relief," said Mr. Todd, "It wasn't like we- _she _called him out of malice or anything. She wanted to help the boy."

"Yes, well, that's all well and good, but now you're going to have to get rid of him."

Mrs. Lovett made a face. "You mean he's not gone?"

"Unfortunately, no." answered James, "He'll show up every now and then, but he can't do any damage unless you call him again. But I'm sure you will be wanting him gone for good."

Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett nodded enthusiastically. "So 'ow do we get rid of 'im?" asked Nellie.

"That's the hard part." said James with a frown, "It's different for each situation."

"Of course it is." cut in Mr. Todd sarcastically.

James smiled weakly and continued. "As I was saying, it's different for each situation, but the concept is still the same. You have got to find out what he wants the most. Sometimes it's simply a food item, other times it's the life of a person. Find out what it is, and use it to send him back."

"Ow exactly are we supposed to do that?" asked Mrs. Lovett.

"Here's what you need to do." said James, lowering his voice, "Once you've found out what the thing is, offer it to him. He will come after it and just when he's gotten his hands on whatever it is he wants, call his name three times. The only catch is that he'll take what ever it is with him if he's actually holding it when you call his name. So be careful."

"Thank you James." said Mrs. Lovett gratefully. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

James blushed and straightened his suit once more. "I-I- I'm just going my job. Although I like you two, I hope I won't be needing to see you again." In a gust of wind, he was gone.

"What'd you have to do that for?" asked Sweeney indignantly once the dust around them had settled.

"What do you mean?" answered Mrs. Lovett.

"I mean kissing the bloke! Was it really necessary?" Sweeney crossed his arms.

"I was just showing my appreciation." Nellie protested, "And it was only 'is cheek."

"But was is necessary?" persisted Mr. Todd.

"Yes, it was!" said Nellie with a pout. Then a devilish smile lit up her face. "You weren't getting jealous, were you Mr. Todd?"

"Of course not!" answered Sweeney, "I just don't think you should be kissing every man who happens to make you happy."

"Even if they do something fantastically wonderful?"

"Even then you should restrain yourself."

"But what if you make me 'appy?" asked Mrs. Lovett flirtatiously, "Should I restrain myself then?" She walked over to him and slid a hand up his shoulder. "Cause I'm not sure I would want to."

"Would stop that?" asked Mr. Todd, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Why, is it turning you on?"

"Maybe."

"Well come on then!" said Nellie, grabbing his hand. Mr. Todd pulled back.

"Nuh-uh," he protested, "Once was quite enough."

"Shut it and move your bloody arse!" answered Mrs. Lovett with an exasperated huff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Later on, as the pair lay together, tangled in Mrs. Lovett's faded sheets, Mrs. Lovett was thinking of a way to trap Beetlejuice.

"Mr. Todd?" she whispered into the dark, "You awake?"

"I am now," he mumbled, "What is it?"

"What is it he wants the most?"

"What?"

"Beetlejuice. What do you think he wants most?"

"Nell, can we talk about this tomorrow?" Sweeney protested sleepily.

"I don't want to wait that long." answered Nellie.

"Well you're going to have to because I'm going to sleep. Good night!"

And with that, Mr. Todd rolled over and fell fast asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------

_Whew! All done with chapter ten. I hope you don't mind I used that Ugly Truth quote. I just thought it was so funny that I simply had to use it. All reviewers receive a free Jack Sparrow compass in honor of trapping Beetlejuice. Because we have to find out what he wants most. :P And no, I did not do that on purpose._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I am so terribly sorry that it's so long that I updated. I really have no excuse. But here I am now, with another chapter! *smiles nervously* _

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned Sweeney Todd? No? That is correct. I would have made my fantasies reality. So there!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

As the rare London sun streamed through Mrs. Lovett's window, Sweeney was awoken by something shaking him. He opened his eyes to find Mrs. Lovett on her knees next to him, bouncing up and down.

"Wake up Mr. T!" she shouted, "We 'ave tons ta do today!"

Mr. Todd groaned and rolled over. "Go away." he mumbled.

"Mr. Todd!" she protested, "Please?"

"No."

"Look ya great git," said Mrs. Lovett losing patience, "Don't you want to check on Johanna?"

Upon hearing his daughter's name mentioned, Sweeney sat up abruptly. Eleanor smiled in satisfaction as he jumped out of bed. "S'what I thought." she muttered with a smirk.

The two of them left the bedroom and Mrs. Lovett reached for Mr. Todd's hand. Reluctantly, he took it and they made their way down the hall towards the back room. Suddenly, Nellie felt her other hand being held. She turned to find Beetlejuice standing next to her, holding her left hand tightly in his rough, gray one. With a shriek, she ripped it from his grasp.

"What's wrong?" asked Beetlejuice with a smirk of rotting teeth, "Didn't ya miss me?"

Mr. Todd glared and pulled Mrs. Lovett to him. "Of course we didn't!" he snapped, "Now leave."

"No can do buck-o," answered Beetlejuice, "I don't wanna."

Mrs. Lovett squeezed her eyes shut. "Then would you at least stay in the parlor?" she asked with a sigh.

Beetlejuice nodded, and with a wink, zipped away.

"I had forgotten about him." Sweeney said grimly when the bio-exorcist had left.

"Me too." answered Nellie miserably, "We 'ave got to figure out 'ow to get rid of 'im."

The back room door opened and a sleepy Johanna peeked out of it. "Hello." she said with a sad smile, "I do hope you slept better than I did."

Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd exchanged somewhat guilty glances. "Er, yes well, we need to talk about that." said Mr. Todd.

"Mr. T!" gasped Mrs. Lovett, "No we do not!"

"Not about _that_ Mrs. Lovett!" Mr. Todd answered, shocked, "I meant about Beetlejuice."

"Oh," said Nellie with a blush, "Right."

After the pair had filled Johanna in on pretty much everything, the girl shook her head.

"So you called him up, and now you want to get rid of him?" she asked

"Well yes," answered Mrs. Lovett, "Can't you see why?"

Johanna nodded. "Yes I do." she said, "And you're certain that the only way to send him away is to give him what he wants?"

"As far as we know." Mrs. Lovett said with a sigh, "The only problem is finding out what it is."

Johanna rested her chin in her hand. After a moment, her thoughts were interrupted by a groan. On the floor, Anthony was slowly regaining consciousness. Johanna let out a small gasp and dropped to her knees, cradling the sailor's head in her lap.

"Anthony?" she called softly, "Anthony, can you here me?"

Anthony's eyes slowly opened and he jumped with a start. "Where is it?" he asked frantically.

"You mean Beetlejuice?" asked Mr. Todd from overhead.

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony asked, rubbing his eyes, "Johanna, am I dead?"

"No you're not dearie," Mrs. Lovett spoke up, "But Mr. T and I are."

Anthony shook his head in disbelief. "I don't under-"

"Anthony, we have more important things to discuss," interrupted Johanna, "There's this thing, the one you saw last night, and he's in this house. Mr. Todd and his landlady-"

"Mrs. Lovett." cut in Nellie.

"Mrs. Lovett," continued Johanna, "Are going to try to get rid of him. The only way they can do that is to find out what he wants most. So as you can see, we need to find out what that thing is."

Mr. Todd crossed his arms. "And we expect you to help!" he said firmly.

Anthony blinked. "I must be going mad." he muttered, "I must be!"

"Love, everyone in this world's mad," said Mrs. Lovett, "And if they ain't, there's something seriously wrong with them."

The sailor sat up and shook his head. "I still can't believe-"

"Oh shut it already!" snapped Sweeney, "We don't have time for your disbelief. In fact, we don't even want it. So either help us or go hide in the back room so we don't have to drag your bloody carcass down the hall again when you pass out!"

Mrs. Lovett, Johanna and Anthony all stared at him in shock. Then, Mrs. Lovett, shaking her head said, "Well that's that then. Let's go see what we can do with our guest."

The three followed the baker back up the hall, Anthony pinching his arm to see if he was dreaming. They reached the parlor, where Beetlejuice was busy pulling threads out of the sofa. Upon seeing the two women, his eyes lit up and he rubbed his hands together.

"Heeelooo ladies!" he said gleefully, "Finally warm up ta me did ya?"

Johanna tried to suppress a shudder, but Mrs. Lovett made no effort to hide hers. Beetljuice waltzed over to the blonde and grinned.

"Why aren't ya the smokiest gal I seen in a mighty loooooong time!" he said, "Say, how's about you and me ditch this place?"

"Thank you but no," answered Johanna shakily, trying to turn away. But Beetlejuice wouldn't have it. He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him. "No, let me go!" cried Johanna.

Just then, it clicked in Mrs. Lovett's eminently practical brain what the man wanted most. Pretty women. She didn't wait to think things through after that; Johanna's cries made it difficult. So with a pat of her hair, she leaned over and whispered into Beetlejuice's ear.

"Why waste your time with 'er?"

Beetlejuice froze, and then turned to face Mrs. Lovett.

"Ya suggestin' something different?" he asked slowly

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." answered Mrs. Lovett with a seductive shrug.

"And if ya are?"

"Wouldn't you love to find out?"

Beetlejuice smirked and Mrs. Lovett batted her eyelashes. Meanwhile, Sweeney had finally caught on to Mrs. Lovett's plan, but was still very uncomfortable with her flirting with anyone but himself. It took all of his willpower not to smack the bio-exorcist and take his Nellie as far away as possible from this creep.

As Beetlejuice took Mrs. Lovett by the shoulders and roughly began to lead her from the room, she stopped him. "Just before we leave," she exclaimed melodramatically, "One kiss is all I ask!"

Beetlejuice, oblivious to her scheme chuckled. "Eager are we?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett nodded with a sigh, closing her eyes. She leaned closer to him and puckered her lips.

Just when the pair were centimeters apart, Sweeney yelled.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beeltjuice!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know, a cliff hanger. But I have like no time anymore, and I wanted to stop here. Please show me that you still love me even though I fail to update regularly by leaving a review! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Okay, so I don't think I took so long last time. School is almost starting so I want to get this finished up. Not that I'm not enjoying it...._

**Disclaimer: I've told you how many times before? Yeah, I think you should know by now. I do not own anything. At all. So would you stop asking me?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

A gust of wind filled the room, growing stronger and stronger as every moment passed until a vortex formed in the middle of the room. Beetlejuice's eyes widened.

"Aw, you didn't!" he protested. He slowly began to be sucked in, but he wasn't going without a fight. He grabbed on to Nellie and on to the couch. "If I'm leavin' babe," he shouted above the noise, "I'm takin' you with me!"

Mrs. Lovett screamed and kicked as hard as she could, but Beetlejuice's grip was vice-like and he was not letting go. She twisted and writhed and shoved but to no avail. Anthony, Johanna and Mr. Todd watched in horror as Beetlejuice's hold on the couch faltered. Slowly, he and Mrs. Lovett were dragged to the vortex.

Mr. Todd jumped forward and reached for Mrs. Lovett, but only caught her skirt. He tried to pull her away, but the dress ripped and they slowly started to vanish. "Eleanor!" he shouted. With a huge leap, he caught her arms. Beetlejuice was already out of sight save for his head, but he held on to Mrs. Lovett's waist for all he was worth. Mr. Todd found himself being slowly dragged in himself. "Anthony!" he yelled, "Hold on to my legs!"

Anthony sprang to life and hit the floor, hoping he was strong enough to keep the barber from disappearing. Johanna also grabbed on, afraid of what may happen. Suddenly, she was struck with an idea. "Mr. Todd!" she cried, "Remove her dress!"

Sweeney lifted one hand to unlace it, but Mrs. Lovett fell farther in with a scream. "Mr. T, that ain't gonna work." she said, "So just stop. Don't risk yourself anymore."

Mr. Todd shook his head. "I'm not letting you go again!" he shouted.

"Mr. Todd, you died for me." Mrs. Lovett said, choking back a sob, "I don't need any more than that. You have a daughter to take care of. Let go." She loosened her hold on him.

"Don't you dare leave me! I love you dammit!" Mr. Todd cried holding on to her all the tighter, "Johanna!"

"Mr. Todd?" she asked.

"Can you do it?"

"Wha-"

"Can you unlace her dress?"

Johanna nodded and began to move her way forward but Anthony pulled her back. "No!" he exclaimed, "Not Johanna."

Mr. Todd looked down. "Yes Johanna!" he replied, "She'll be fine."

"What if she gets sucked in?" Anthony protested.

"Anthony, I won't let that happen."

"Your holding onto Mrs. Lovett!"

"Trust me!"

"Mr. Todd, it's too risky."

"I promise-"

"I can't live without her!" Anthony cried, "I love her!"

"I do too!"

Johanna wrenched Anthony's arm from her. "What?" she asked incredulously.

Mr. Todd regarded her seriously for what seemed like forever but was in actuality a moment. "Johanna, I'll tell you everything when we get out of this." he said at length, "Now go!"

Johanna nodded and slowly made her way to Mrs. Lovett. Wrapping her legs around Mr. Todd in such a way as to keep her from slipping in, she swiftly unlaced the baker's dress and pushed it off, sending Beetlejuice away with it. The air became still and Mrs. Lovett fell to the ground. Mr. Todd gently picked her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett shook her head and with a sob, buried her face in his chest. Sweeney slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close, trying not to cry himself. "I- I -I" Nellie stuttered, "You.. I...oh Mr. Todd!"

"Shhh," Mr. Todd whispered soothingly into her hair, "He's gone, it's all better now. I'm here, I got you." He continued to comfort her in this way as he held her.

Meanwhile, Anthony and Johanna were also clinging to each other, Johanna white as a sheet, and Anthony not much whiter. After several minutes had passed, everyone had calmed down somewhat. Johanna stood up and said, "I think I need a cup of tea.

Mrs. Lovett pulled away from Mr. Todd somewhat and said shakily, "I think gin would be much more appropirate. Has the old eye-talian drank all mine yet?"

Somehow, this seemed to lighten everyone's spirits a little and Mr. Todd spoke up. "Gin sounds perfect!" he said enthusiastically.

Two minutes later, they all were seated at the kitchen table, a tumbler of gin in each hand. No one had completely recovered and an occasionally sniff was heard from the two women. Sweeney had become quiet, even for himself and Anthony was toying with his gin. Just then, Toby walked in. "Wait, you were all 'aving gin and you didn't tell me?" he asked.

Mrs. Lovett smiled and slid Anthony's glass across the table to the boy. "I don't think Anthony is going to drink 'is." she said, ignoring the sailor's cry of protest, "Drink up."

Toby grinned and sat down next to her. "Yes mum!" he said earnestly. After a moment he asked, "Mum, begging your pardon, but why are you in...?" he motioned to her clothes.

Mrs. Lovett looked down. She had forgotten that her dress had been taken by Beetlejuice. She was clad only in her corset and a petticoat that stopped at her calves, revealing her striped stockings. With a blush and a gasp she sat up. "Excuse me." she said sheepishly, retreating down the hall.

She returned a few moments later to find her tumbler void of any gin. Toby silently pointed to Mr. Todd who was innocently sipping from his- or was it her's- glass.

Sliding next to him, Mrs. Lovett plucked the glass from his hands with a curt, "Thank you." and sat as if nothing had happened.

"Mr. Todd," Johanna spoke up. The girl had been silent the entire time. "You said you would talk to me."

Sweeney sighed. "I'm not sure you want to hear it." he grumbled.

"I'm sure I do sir."

"I'm not sure I want to tell it." He relpied.

"Then I will." Mrs. Lovett said with a sigh. She lowered her voice. "There was a barber and his wife. And he was beautiful. A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life."

"Who transported him?" Johanna asked.

"A man by the name of Judge Turpin dearie. He wanted the barber's wife you see, pretty little thing, could have had anything she wanted, like mad. Sent her flowers every day. But she didn't return his affections, just stayed in her room with her baby girl. So he said the beadle to get her to come to his house, under the pretense he was going to apologise and make everything better. He didn't. Just hurt the wife worse."

"What happened to the baby girl?" Johanna asked.

"What do you think?" answered Mrs. Lovett.

Realization washed over Johanna. "You're talking about my family?" she asked, "That was my family? What was the family name?"

"Barker love," Mrs. Lovett said, "Benjamin and Lucy Barker."

Johanna frowned. "That doesn't explain why Mr. Todd.."

"Did Anthony ever tell you how he met Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Rescued him from the ocean." answered Johanna.

"Yes he did." Mrs. Lovett said, "Off the coast of a _prison colony_."

"I knew your father." Mr. Todd interrupted, "We were great friends. I knew him before he ever was married, and I helped name you. I was there when he was deported and I met him there later, when I got shipped off."

"Is my... is my father alive?" Johanna asked softly.

"No, he died shortly after I landed in Australia." Mr. Todd said quietly.

Johanna lowered her head. "Thank you sir." she said at length, "You don't know how much that means to me. To finally know about who I am."

Mr. Todd nodded and Mrs. Lovett slid her hand up his shoulder, giving him a loving squeeze. They heard a groan from the parlor and they realized that Pirelli had been unconscious the entire time.

"Alright, so what are we going to do about him anyway?" Nellie asked.

"I don't like him." Toby said with a shudder.

Just then, the Italian stumbled into the kitchen. "Boy, we're leaving!" he said, forgetting to use his accent, "They can keep the place, lets go."

Mrs. Lovett stood up. "The boy stays here." she said firmly.

"Who are you?" Pirelli asked.

"Mrs. Lovett, now leave!" Nellie replied.

"Not without the boy."

"Dammit you had better leave the boy or so help me I will rip out your eyeballs_ and pin them on the wall_!" Mrs. Lovett all but screamed. Pirelli backed up. "Fine." he said, "Fine, fine fine. See, look, I'm leaving. I'm leaving!" The man ran out the door and down the street.

Mrs. Lovett smiled. "Guess you can stay here Toby." she said, "Welcome home."

Later on in the evening, after Toby and Anthony had been filled in on almost everything, Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd were preparing for bed.

"I noticed James didn't show up today." Mrs. Lovett said, "I was sort of expecting him to."

"I'm not too disappointed." Mr. Todd replied irritably. He was always touchy when it came to the subject of James.

"Mr. Todd, did you mean it?" Mrs. Lovett asked abruptly, changing the subject.

"Mean what?"

"Do you really love me?"

Mr. Todd grinned. "What if I did?" he asked.

"Don't give me that!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, swatting at him playfully with a pillow.

"Stop that!" Sweeney said, grabbing the pillow and pulling Mrs. Lovett to him. He captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately. "Yeah I do." he said huskily.

"Do you mind spending 175 years with me?" she asked, breathing heavily against his mouth.

"No." he answered pulling her in for another spectacular kiss.

And as the moon rose high above the London clouds, the pair decided they weren't so hard off after all.

_**The End**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

_Dang that was long! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Thanks again to Midna Hytwilian and Pandora Spocks for reviewing every single chapter. You guys rock!_


End file.
